Mugiwara no Kazoku
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: The Strawhat Crew is nothing but a big family. A series of 10 One Shots. Chapter 10: Home: Going Merry and Thousand Sunny
1. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter I**

**Older Brother: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Summary: Everyone knows that the Strawhat Crew is nothing but a family. And everyone in that family has a position. Zoro is no exception.

A/N: Since I can't think of anything for One Piece: Dilemma on Paradise Island!, I'm going to see if I can write this story; a series of One Shots. You can feel free to post requests if you like and I'll do my best to write them! Sorry for any OOCness. Please tell me what I can do to improve characters and whatnot.

SNE121

* * *

The sun was shining down on the large deck of the Thousand Sunny as the smiling lion ship made its way through the calm waters below. There was a light breeze, pushing the sails of the ship and allowing it to maneuver toward an island several miles away. It was the perfect day to sit back and relax.

And Roronoa Zoro intended to do just that. He was sitting, back against the starboard wall of the Sunny, one knee up with his arm resting on it while the other leg lay folded. He held his three swords, Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shuusui in the crook of his arm, while his other hand rested behind his head. His dark eyes were closed, and he looked all-around relaxed.

But of course, that never lasted long when you were a part of the Strawhat Crew. Zoro had barely drifted into the world of dreams when a loud _crash _and a cry for help woke him. His eyes snapped open and he instinctively reached for the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu.

"Luffy!" He heard Usopp shout. Hearing his Captain's name, he jumped to his feet, pushing back the sudden dizziness. He resisted the urge to run, and walked across the deck to the other side, where he heard Usopp cry.

He caught sight of the long nosed boy, pulling at a fishing pole desperately. Their reindeer doctor, Chopper, was helping, though there was no sign of Luffy. This realization sent a wave of worry through Zoro. "What happened?" He asked calmly, though inside, he was panicking. He yawned for the extra effect. A tear escaped one eye and he wiped away as he closed his mouth.

"It's Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "The fish! Luffy! Doctor!!"

"Calm down, Chopper," Zoro said. The light drop of panic instantly became a wave. "You're giving me a headache,"

"The fish ate Luffy!" Usopp said for him. Zoro raised a brow and looked at the fishing pole. As he gazed upon the ocean, a massive goldfish emerged, Luffy's head sticking sticking out.

"Hi Zoro" Luffy called with a broad smile. He didn't seem to notice the amount of danger he was in. "I caught a big one!"

"Luffy! Get out of there!" Zoro called lazily. Luffy merely laughed.

"I can't!" He said with his usual foolish smile. Zoro heaved a sigh. He stepped onto the railing of the ship and drew a single sword; Sandai.

"You idiot," He muttered. He held the sword in front of him. "Thirty-six Pound Cannon," He began. He twisted the sword quickly, creating a whirlwind, which shot at the fish. "Single Sword Soaring Phoenix!"

The enormous creature coughed up Luffy and the rubber boy soared in the air as the fish was forced away by the intensity of the blow. Zoro sheathed his sword and was about to get off the railing when he heard a light _splash_. He closed his eyes. _Don't tell me it's Luffy…_ He thought to himself. Usopp's and Chopper's shouts confirmed his fears.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted. "I'll save you!" He jumped into the ocean before Usopp could stop him, and instantly, sank like a rock.

Zoro heaved a sigh and dove into the water. He disappeared beneath the surface for several moments, and when he emerged, he held the back of Luffy's shirt in one hand and Chopper's in the other, keeping their heads above the water.

"Th-thaks, Zoro," Luffy heaved, coughing. He suddenly looked drained. "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"You wouldn't do anything," Zoro stated. "Because you'd be dead,"

A few minutes later, the three were back on the ship, Luffy and Chopper instantly running around like nothing happened. Zoro took off his soaking wet shirt and twisted it to get the water out as he walked back to his resting place.

"You're like his father," Nico Robin said as he passed her. Like the others, she had come to watch the display. Zoro stopped and looked at her, raising a brow as he threw his shirt over his shoulder.

"Not father," He said. Then, he grinned. "I prefer to think of myself as his older brother," With that, he walked away.

Robin considered this, then, crossing her arms, she smiled. "Older brother?" She repeated. "That definitely suits you, Mr. Swordsman,"


	2. Black Leg Sanji

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 2:**

**Second Oldest Brother: Black Leg Sanji**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I just play with the characters.

Summary: As an older brother, it's Sanji's job to take care of his family.

A/N: Alright, so the sibling connections are based on what Oda considers the characters to be in reference to the Mugiwara Crew. Thanks to the reviews in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The sound of deliciously seasoned mean cooking over a high class stove. the smell of oregano, pepper, paprika. Perfectly presented dishes. Women, and of course, his family. These were all things of great importance to the man known as Black Leg Sanji throughout the Grand Line. Of course, there were things that annoyed him as well.

Sanji sprinkled a dash of pepper into a pot of rice as he simultaneously flipped a piece of meat in a skillet. The flames from the stove rose up around the skillet, catching the top of the meat on fire. The blond cook casually lifted the skillet, shook it a bit to extinguish the flames, and turned to slip the perfectly cooked slice onto a plate. He turned off the flame and put the pan into the sink beside him, then turned to the rice.

A wooden spoonful of the deliciously seasoned rice went onto the plate, as well as eight others just like it. He took a bowl, filled with a freshly made gravy, and drizzled a small amount on each dish. The final touch was a bit of veggies and a glassful each of alcohol, with one of cola.

Dinner was served.

He heaved a content sigh and put the gravy bowl onto the counter, then walked toward the stairs leading up deck. He'd taken special care to give Robin's and Nami's special flavoring. Luffy had been given an extra helping of everything. Zoro's glass of beer was a bit bigger then the rest. Franky had cola instead of alcohol. He'd added a small bit of Pike to Usopp's dish; his favorite food. For Chopper, he added a sweet sauce to the meat. He'd served one for Brook, though he still wasn't too sure if the skeleton could really _eat_ anything.

When he'd reached the deck of the Thousand Sunny, he saw the entire crew, doing their own thing. Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Brook were arm in arm, singing a loud song as Brook played a violin and Franky played the guitar beside them, crying. Robin and Nami were together, watching the display. Even Zoro seemed to have an amused smile on his face.

Sanji cracked a smile, then rang a bell that resided beside the kitchen door. Instantly, all noise stopped and turned to Sanji. "Oi, Dinner's ready!" The cook said in a clearly audible voice.

"Woo-hoo!" He heard Luffy exclaim. Instantly, the black haired rubber boy ran toward the door. He attempted to pass Sanji, but the man caught him by the ear. It stretched for the briefest moment, then reatracted, bringing Luffy with it.

Sanji released the ear as Luffy fell on his behind by the door. He looked up at Sanji as he rubbed his ear, and Sanji, taking a puff of his cigarette, casually said, "Ladies first," as he pointed his thumb at the door.

Luffy crossed his arms and pouted very childishly, then stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook," Robin said with a smile as she passed him.

"Yeah, thanks, Sanji," Nami added, grinning.

"Anything, beautiful ladies!" Sanji declared, his eyes becoming hearts. After the girls had passed, he looked back at Luffy. "Now you can go,"

Luffy didn't hesitate. He ran down the stairs. Usopp and Chopper followed, shortly after by Franky and Brook. Zoro entered last, shooting an amused glance at Sanji in the process.

Sanji instantly disliked the glance, though let it slide. "Hurry up, Marimo, I don't have all day," He snarled. Zoro laughed under his breath and proceeded to the galley.

Sanji went down after them, closing the door in the process. He stood, leaning against the frame surrounding the stairs, watching his crew eat. Luffy had already gobbled down his food, and was attempting to get to Nami's. The orange haired navigator slapped his hand with her fork, and he retreated his stretched arm instantly, complaining. Chopper had a look of absolute delight on his face, and Usopp scarfed down his meat and pike. Franky drank down the cola in one gulp. Brook ate the food, though Sanji wasn't too sure if he could really taste it. Zoro was drinking his beer, watching everyone, obviously entertained with Luffy's constant attempts to take the girls' food.

"This is delicious, Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed. Sanji crossed his arms and a grin crossed his face. He got a similar response from everyone, though said nothing in return. Even Zoro complimented the dish.

"Better then usual, Dartboard Eyebrow" The swordsman grumbled as he took another sip from his glass.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "It's nothing," He said calmly, though he was overjoyed for the compliments. Still, they weren't necessary. It was his job as an older brother to take care of his family.

* * *


	3. King of Snipers Sogeking

Mugiwara no Kazoku

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 3**

**Middle Child: King of Snipers Sogeking: Usopp**

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

Summary: If he can't entertain his older siblings, at least his younger ones could get a kick out of his tales.

A/N: Alright, third chapter down, six to go! Your reviews keep me going, ladies and gentlemen, so please, keep it up! I wasn't too sure how to go about writing Usopp's, so I decided on the most characteristic quality he's got. His tall tales. I think it portrays the difficulties of being a middle child quite well…

Well, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the story. Enjoy. And don't forget to review!

SNE121

* * *

No one in the Grand Line could match his fantastic marksmanship. No gun could outrange his precious dial-enhanced Kabuto. No man had ever gone on adventures as fantastic as the Great Captain Usopp! Or at least, that's what he claimed. If there was anything Usopp was known for, it was for being a notorious liar.

"So there I was!" The dark skinned boy declared, standing atop a barrel before the young Chopper, who was watching with excited eyes, and his captain Luffy, just as excited. "My crew was captured! The only way to save them would be to go in myself and eliminate all seven hundred guards, single handedly!"

"Single handedly?!" Chopper exclaimed, rising and putting his front hooves on the barrel. "Really? That many? What happened?!"

Usopp grinned at the boys enthusiasm. "Well, I'll tell you, Chopper," He said. He reached down and grabbed hold of the long, green Kabuto; his enhanced Pachinko Shooter. "It was just Kabuto and I, against seven thousand guards!"

"Seven thousand?" Luffy asked, suddenly skeptical. "But you said seven hundred,"

Usopp staggered. "They came out of holes in the ground!" He said quickly. "Like that mole lady! Now shut up and listen!"

Luffy's eyes went wide, seeming to suddenly understand. "Woah!"

"Quiet, Luffy!" Chopper hissed at his captain. He turned back to Usopp. "What happened, Usopp, tell us!"

Usopp held out the sling shot dramatically and placed a large, black pellet into the barrel of Kuato. He pulled back the strings and aimed at nothing in particular. "The first thing I thought of was lowering the numbers, so I used my Sticky Star attack!" He released the ball and it shot out into the air. "That lowered the numbers by at least half! After that…" He reached into his pouch and took out six more black pellets, though these had a small red dot on them. "I used my Six Chamber Pit-Viper Star!" He shot the six pellets into the air and they lit up, moving in a snake formation as they disappeared into the distance.

"That got rid of the other half still moving!" He explained. "After that, I used my strongest attack! Sure-Kill Fire Bird Star!" He fired several flaming gunpowder pellets in the air, which maneuvered in the pattern of a large, flaming bird. It flew across the sky and disappeared into the water several seconds later.

Usopp looked down at his audience. Chopper's eyes were sparkling; Luffy's wide and paying close attention. He grinned. "That left one more! He was cowering with fear after seeing me single handedly take down his entire crew! So I let him off easy…" The marksman reached into his bag and extracted a clean, white egg. He put it into Kabuto's barrel and pulled the strings back. He aimed at Luffy and Chopper, who shouted with surprise and quickly moved out of the way.

Usopp changed his target, aiming randomly at the ship. It was just an egg, after all. What harm could it do? "So I shot him with one of my Rotton Egg Stars!" He released the strings, propelling the egg forward. "The intense smell of the egg knocked him out with one hit!"

He was about to say more when he heard a female grunt, followed by a disgusted shout. The three younger boys were hesitant to look. They knew who it was, even without looking.

Usopp slowly turned his head, shaking already. Nami stalked toward them, a rotten egg splattered atop her head. She held the Clima-tact in her hands, spinning two of the poles and releasing blue and red balls from among it. They formed above Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper, and the three boys looked up at them.

"O-Oi, Nami. There's no need to be violent…" Usopp tried, staggering with his words. "I-i… it was an accident…"

"An accident, huh?" Nami asked, snapping the Clima-Tact together. She was smiling now, good heartedly. She stared at them and suddenly, her smile disappeared. "Accident my ass! Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"I'll have to tell you the ending some other time, guys!" Usopp said quickly. He jumped off the barrel, clutching Kabuto tightly as he disappeared. Luffy followed the suit, disappearing below deck, and Chopper ran to Zoro.

The massive thunderbolt crashed down on the barrel, shattering it and spilling ale everywhere. Usopp watched as Nami detached the Clima-Tact and slipped the pieces into the holster on her leg. He was perfectly aware that she knew she missed her target; but scaring them was more then enough. Right?

Still, he'd best avoid the girl for a bit. He heaved a nervous sigh and slid down the barrel he was hiding behind, sitting on the ground. If he couldn't entertain his _older_ siblings with his stories, at least his _younger_ ones got a kick out of it. Being the middle child was definitely dangerous business.


	4. Cat Burglar Nami

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 4**

**Sister: Cat Burglar Nami**

Disclaimer: +Sigh+ Alright, I'll say it. I don't own One Piece.

Summary: It's the sisters job to keep the family in check.

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Four down, five to go! Thanks to my reviewers; LuffyxRuby, narvo, and SecretSnow for leaving their reviews! And a special thanks to NeoGene for reviewing ALL three chapters! Please keep reviewing, my readers! This is going to be the only one that's based on a different chapter. You'll understand as you read.

SNE121

* * *

Seven hundred and fifty million. That was how much their entire crew, altogether, was worth in regards to the World Government. The orange haired woman known widely throughout the Grand Ling as Cat Burglar Nami sat in her room, at her desk. There were maps scattered around her, some unfinished, some sketches, but the only thing directly in front of her were the bounty posters.

She remembered how devastated she was to find _her own_ bounty poster. Now she was wanted; she couldn't do what she wanted so lightly anymore. She had to be careful. Her carefree life washed down the drain because of some stupid picture on a Wanted poster. Though, she couldn't complain that the picture wasn't an attractive one.

"Out of sight, out of mind," Nami stated with a sigh. She grabbed the posters and stuck them in her desk drawer, where she had all of the other bounty posters. She pushed back her chair, stood, and walked out to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

The delicious aroma of a fruit tart reached her senses before the sight of Sanji hovering beside her did. She looked toward him, honestly surprised, as he knelt beside her with a fruit tart lifted like a betrothal ring.

"Behold; a delicious sweet tart, made with the freshest fruits and your delicious mandarins," He looked at her with a sly smile. "Made only for the best,"

"Thanks, Sanji," She said kindly, smiling lightly and taking the tart. As soon as she had, he stood, looked around quickly, and took off.

"Robin, darling, where are you?" She heard him shout as he disappeared on the other side of the cabin. She rolled her eyes and took a bite. Sanji's cooking really _was_ delicious. The explosion of sweet flavor brought a wide smile to her face.

Which instantly disappeared when something hard exploded upon her head. She gasped and then covered her nose upon smelling a disgusting, rotten odor. Nami reached up and cringed upon feeling a _squish._ She couldn't hold in the shout of disgust that slipped passed her lips.

In an instant, all eyes were on her. Except three particularly guilty ones on the opposite side of the boat. She gritted her teeth and gripped the three parts to the Clima-tact. She spun two of them as she strode toward Usopp, Lufy, and Chopper, her eyes burning with rage. "Cool ball," She snarled. "Heat ball!"

"O-oi, Nami! No need to be violent!" She heard Usopp say nervously. That's right, be afraid! "I-i… it was an accident!"

Nami stopped spinning, allowing the red and blue balls to float above Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper. She snapped the Clima-tact together. "An accident, huh?" She asked. She managed a light smile. The smile faded instantly as thunder began to form above them. "Accident my ass! Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy scattered away from the enormous lightning bolt that crashed down on Usopp's barrel, completely obliterating it.

"She's a monster! Monster!" She heard Chopper shout.

She heard an amused laugh behind her, and turned. Zoro stood on the top deck, leaning on the railing and laughing at her. She was about to say something when Sanji suddenly threw a kick at the swordsman's head. Zoro drew one of his swords at the last minute, and his entertained face faded into one of absolute disgust as he stared at Sanji.

"Don't laugh at a lady in distress, idiot swordsman" The blond cook demanded.

"I'll laugh at who I want, shitty cook," The swordsman responded. Within several moments, they were at each other's throats, slashing and kicking.

Nami twirled two pieces of the Clima-tact once again, her brow twitching. All this fighting really got on her nerves. When enough of the balls had accumulated, she called their attention.

"Oi, you two!" The two stopped what they were doing; Zoro stood, one arm on Sanji's shoulder and the other pushing back his face, and Sanji held Zoro's hair, a foot pushed against his stomach, both trying to push the other off. Nami waved and gave a smile. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Both boys looked up as a crash of lightning hit them. They released each other and fell, and as Nami returned to her cabin for a shower, she heard them speak.

"That damn Sea Witch…" The swordsman grunted.

"Ah, the sting of love…" The cook swooned.

The navigator closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh. Seven-hundred and fifty million Beli. That's how much they were worth to the World Government. But to Nami, her family was priceless, and difficult to keep in check. But hey, a sisters job is never done.


	5. Demon Child Nico Robin

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 5**

**Mother: Demon Child Nico Robin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece belongs to the brilliant mind of Oda-sensei.

**A/N**: It's been quite a while since I updated, and yes, I did skip a few characters. Don't worry, though, I'll go back to them. Thanks for all your reviews, and of course, your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep in mind that there's another series of One Shots I'm working on, as well as a full length fanfiction for One Piece that will probably keep you bust while I finish this series. Check them out if you want. Five down, Four to go.

Now, I'll stop talking and let you read.

SNE121

* * *

She was always watching. Always observant. She saw and knew everything, even when they thought she didn't. Those blue eyes scanned the deck of the Thousand Sunny at least a dozen times over her history book. She knew bits and pieces of every one of her Nakama, her family, that the others didn't.

Again, her eyes wandered around the ship, silently taking inventory of everything going on, everyone's positions. She sipped her coffee casually as she checked each name off of her list.

Zoro was training in his lookout room, and through the window, she could see him training vigorously with his oversized weights. His intense training, she knew, was all derived from his desperation to keep a childhood promise, and Robin considered that determination an admirable quality. He was a trustworthy man, despite his occasional coldness. He definitely suited the part of the oldest son.

Her eyes turned downward to the lower deck, where on the grass, Usopp was telling a dramatic story to Chopper, who was watching with shimmering eyes filled with amazement. Usopp's tales were his own way of making himself stronger, of convincing himself that he could in fact overcome such impossible adversaries. She found it amusing that the tall tales he'd told in the past had in fact come true in one way or another along their travels. Chopper was listening to his every word, trying himself to be stronger. The small Reindeer looked up to the older members, specifically Zoro and Usopp; Zoro for his actual strength and coolness, and Usopp for those daring fibs that the doctor was convinced were nothing but the truth. He relied on others to give him inspiration. The two younger members were as close as Luffy was to Zoro.

She caught sight of the rubber man in question as he eyes turned toward the head of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy stood atop the Lion figurehead, rubber arms wrapped around a petal shaped mane. He stared into the ocean, a broad smile on his face. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, though, anyone who knew him knew without a doubt that without Nami, he'd be helplessly lost at sea. He was the second youngest, still, he regarded everyone on the ship as his family. Any mention of one of them being hurt would send the Captain into an enraged frenzy, and he wouldn't stop until he was certain that his Nakama were safe and sound.

Now, Robin looked back at the deck, where Nami stood leaning against the railing. She stared into the ocean, and every so often, she'd look down at the spherical Log Pose around her wrist. Occasionally, she'd bark orders to the others on the ship, who would without hesitation follow. She was the most brilliant Navigator on this ship, thanks to the years of mapmaking back on her hometown and working with Arlong.

Robin watched at Sanji floated toward Nami, holding a tray with a tall glass, filled with what looked like iced lemonade. He held it out to Nami, and although Robin couldn't hear what he was saying, she had an idea. She smiled a bit and took another sip of her coffee, which Sanji had in fact made for her earlier. The cook always added a little extra something to every meal to personalize them; for Chopper, a sweat sauce on the side, for Zoro, seaking meat and extra ale, for Luffy, extra meat. He made sure each meal was specially made for each person.

Then, there was Franky, who stood at the steering wheel of the Thousand Sunny, listening to orders from Nami. The Cyborg cared deeply for the precious ship, constantly fixing even the most miniscule of damage. He'd developed the fantastic weaponry the Sunny contained within its wooden walls. He was easily the best shipwright on the Grand Line. There was always a fatherly vibe to him, always caring in the most subtle of ways.

Brooke was last, the oldest and newest member of the crew. He was a fantastic musician, and although a pervert, he was one of the most likable character on the ship. He was almost like a Grandfather to the younger members. Zoro respected him beyond anyone else, Luffy adored him for the fantastic music, Usopp was frightened of him at first, then, after realizing how fun loving the Skeleton was, eased up. The sound of his soothing music echoed around the Sunny, a relaxing tune that could easily put anyone to sleep.

Robin smiled a bit. All eight of her family members were here. That satisfied her for now; until of course she made her next round. She took another sip of coffee, then placed it on a table beside her, and continued reading her book. She was a watcher; an observer. It was easy to understand why they considered her the mother.


	6. Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 6**

**Youngest Child: Cotton Candy Lover Tony-Tony Chopper**

* * *

Trust was earned, not given. If there was anything Tony Tony Chopper learned on Drum Island, that was it. But even back there, he never understood the word's true meaning. He never really trusted anyone until he met his Nakama.

And it is because of that trust that the little reindeer found himself running to Usopp in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He woke up gasping in his bed, his fur sticky with sweat, and looked around for the long nosed sniper and upon finding him missing, assumed he must have been on watch. Normally, he would have gone to Zoro at this point, but he didn't need someone to make him feel safe. He needed someone to make him smile. To make him laugh.

As quietly as he could, he slipped out of his hammock and tiptoed across the wooden floor, his hooves silent as he reached the ladder leading to the deck above. After closing the door, he searched around for Usopp. The darkness made him jumpy after the dream, so of course he jumped and barely managed screamed when a shadow blocked out the moonlight.

"Chopper, shh!" Usopp said quickly, covering the young reindeer's mouth quickly. Recognizing the scent of gunpowder and the sound of his voice, Chopper's muscles relaxed and Usopp released him. Chopper turned to face him, his eyes tearing.

"Usopp! There you are!" he said, his voice cracking.

Usopp looked at him quizzically for a few moments and tilted his head. Chopper noted that the sniper looked different without his bandana covering his head; his curly hair covered his ears until he pushed it back. "What are you doing up at this hour? It isn't your watch,"

"I uh… I had a nightmare," Chopper admitted nervously, fidgeting with his hooves. Usopp smiled slightly and shook his head as he sat down, legs crossed before the reindeer.

"A nightmare, huh? I used to have those all the time," Usopp said. Chopper looked at him, surprised.

"Really? You?" he asked.

"That's right," Usopp said with a content nod. Then, he smiled, "That is of course until I beat the Nightmare Monster that was plaguing my home town!"

Chopper's eyes suddenly shone. "You beat the Nightmare Monster? Really?!" he asked, excited. "Tell me about it, Usopp!"

Usopp grinned at the invitation and began his tale about a dark monster that hid in the tallest tree back in his home village, about how he had ventured single handedly into the forest because the monster had his crew of fifty thousand too afraid to go with him. He explained how the monster cornered him (Chopper squeaked nervously at this point) and how Usopp had defeated him with one of his Rotten Egg stars, which made the monster so disorientated that it ran into the ocean and swam away, never to return again.

"Wow, amazing, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed, his small hooves raised into the air in his excitement.

"Chopper, don't move!" Usopp said. Suddenly, the sniper's eyes widened and he pulled out his old slingshot (as Kabuta was in the lookout room above) and fired a rotten egg star behind Chopper. Chopper turned around quickly, stricken with fear, and when he saw nothing, he tilted his head.

"What was it?" he asked Usopp. The sniper put the slingshot away in his pouch and stood, smiling proudly. "The Nightmare Monster," he said, "I took care of it for you, Chopper, so you can go to sleep now!"

"Really? It's gone?" Chopper asked, his eyes lighting up again. Usopp nodded and suddenly, Chopper hugged the sniper's legs tightly. "Thanks, Usopp!"

Usopp smiled softly and patted the reindeer's head. "No problem, Chopper. There's nothing the great Captain Usopp can't fix!" Usopp turned and started back toward the lookout as Chopper made his way back to the room. He climbed slowly down the ladder and quietly slipped into his hammock, where he covered himself snugly with his blanket and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was the job of the youngest sibling to make the others feel needed, even if Chopper didn't know it.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, this was really hard for me to write, which makes no sense since I'm the youngest sibling! Ridiculous, right? But I find this interpretation completely true. I was going to have him go to Zoro, but everyone knows Zoro's needed and knows that. And I really like the relationship Chopper has with Usopp, even though I don't write with either of them very often. Well, that's really all I have to say about this one. Short, sweet, to the point. Sorry to my old readers for not updating sooner, but I was on a block. I suddenly feel inspired to finish this collection, so hopefully ill update more. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

SNE121


	7. Strawhat Monkey D Luffy

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 7**

**Younger Brother: Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the Thousand Sunny. After all, it had plenty of room to run around, awesome upgrades, and of course, the best part, an enormous kitchen full of food! Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy loved the Sunny as much as every other member of his crew. The only problem with it was his special seat.

He'd made an attempt to sit on the Lion's head once before, and the spikes made it rather… uncomfortable. After that incident, and a scolding from Franky about the ships delicacy, he didn't attempt to claim his special seat again.

Now, Luffy sat in the Crow's Nest, normally Zoro's spot, though the Swordsman was currently busying himself with weights that even Luffy had trouble lifting without some serious strain below on the grassy deck. He leaned against one wall of the small circular nest as he twirled his hat around his finger idly.

"I'm so bored…" He muttered, his eyes half closed. He lifted one knee and leaned his elbow atop it, then rested his chin on his palm. The hat remained spinning lazily in his free hand.

A gust of wind picked up, knocking the hat off his finger. He gasped and reached for it, but missed. It started drifting madly, so the rubber boy stood, placed his foot atop the wall of the Crows Nest, and jumped for it.

"Come back, hat!" He shouted. His extended arm stretched until he felt his hand touch the hat, at which point he gripped it tightly. He met the arm halfway through the air and promptly placed the hat atop his head.

"Luffy!!!" He suddenly heard below him. He looked down to the ship, only to realize it wasn't beneath him. There was nothing but bright blue water. "Uh-oh…" He muttered. He made a quick calculation; he had enough time to launch his arm out to grasp someone. Who was closest?

He caught sight of a blond cook, stepping out of the kitchen. _Gotcha!_ He decided. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He shouted. He pulled back his arm, then punched it forward, stretching it toward Sanji. The cook glanced over, hearing something elastic coming his way, and his visible widened. He jumped back, pressing himself against the wall. The arm stretched passed him, going toward the next person in the viscinity.

He grabbed the swordsman's arm just as he hit the water. Zoro's eyes widened with surprise as the arm suddenly started retracting back toward Luffy, pulling him with it. He struggled to gain footing, going so fart as to use the weights as a sort of support. "Oi, Luffy!" He shouted in frustration.

Suddenly the hand released him, and Zoro frantically released the weight and grabbed it before it could get too far. Water weakened the idiotic captain. He struggled to keep his ground, and failed miserably as the arm pulled him toward the water.

He managed to stop himself at the railing of the ship, gripping it tightly and pressing his body against it for support. His arm hung over the side, holding Luffy's wrist tightly.

Luffy looked up, completely drained. "S-sorry, Zoro," He said with a light smile. He saw his first made roll his eyes.

"Luffy, I'm gonna kill you when I get you back up here!" The swordsman hissed down at his captain. Luffy managed a light laugh. Suddenly, Zoro fell over the side and hit the water with a splash. Luffy felt himself sinking.

_Zoro will save me. Right?_ He found himself wondering. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and pull him up. Water disappeared from around his face and he gasped deeply for air. "T-Thank you, Zoro!"

A fist to the top of the head was his response. "Idiot! What were you jumping in the water for anyway?!" Zoro scolded. Luffy laughed and pointed at his hat. Zoro heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You're a hassle, you know that?"

"Oi, you guys ok, down there?" Nami's voice called from above. The two looked up to see Nami, as well as the remaining crew looking down at him.

"Idiot…" Sanji muttered, taking a puff from his cigarette. Usopp held back Chopper, trying to keep him from diving in after Zoro and Luffy. Robin was making a rope out of multiple arms, which Franky held onto. Brook was already playing a humorous composition about the entire situation.

"We're fine," Zoro called up to Nami. "Just get us out already. He's heavier then he looks!"

Luffy found himself smiling. Sure, when it came to fighting, he was the top – he was always there. But in the simple things, the ordinary things, they were the ones saving him. Guess that's what it was to be a younger brother.

* * *

**A/N:** I had this written a long time ago and it was actually intended for chapter five, but I didn't like it, so I held off. But now that I re-read it, It seems appropriate. I wanted to make him the father ( I have my reasons) but I said I'd do it based on Oda's interpretations and that's what I plan to do. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	8. Humming Brook

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 7**

**Grandfather: Humming Brook

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I am merely a loyal fan.

**A/N:** This chapter was written to Bink's Sake, the violin version. I'm not sure how this will effect the way the story is read or interpreted; listen to it as you read and you tell me.

* * *

Being the eldest, Brook had a lot of responsibility. He was not only to know when to have fun, to encourage his crew, but also to know when to be serious, to fight, to protect his family. He must understand them well enough to be able to interpret their emotions and play the correct melody to calm them, to excite them, to relax them, to sooth them.

Brook stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, violin in hand, pressed against the bottom of his skeletal chin and held in place with his shoulder. His long, elegant fingers were poised on the neck, his other hand holding the bow loosely as he considered his song. The crew was tired; it had been a long day sailing through a terrible storm. They'd barely managed to escape with the ship fully in tact. Even now, Franky and Usopp were repairing the damage. The others were completely beat.

Spirits were low, and Brook knew just the song to help. It was a quiet song, a sad song on occasion, but it spoke more emotion then any other piece Brook had ever played. He raised the bow to the strings and began to play.

The song was quiet, peaceful. Just was they needed to relax their tight muscles, their tense bodies. Over by the railing, Franky and Usopp paused to listen, a smile adorning their lips. In the kitchen, approaching Robin with a Cup of hot coffee, Sanji listened and Robin closed her eyes to enjoy the sound. Nami, checking her mikan trees, stopped, gazing up at the now calm sky, letting the music soothe her.

Zoro, from his spot in the observation deck, stopped his continuous training and wiped his brow with a towel, looking out the window down at the performing skeleton. Chopper, below in his medical room, crushed the ingredients for his newest rumble ball to the sound. It truly calmed him. Luffy, sitting in his special seat on the head of the great lion, grinned, holding his hat firmly in place and gazing out into the ocean ahead.

The apprehensiveness that once overtook the crew, fear for another storm like that, quickly faded as the song played. Their thumping heartbeats matched the slow and steady pace of the music.

Although his attempts at being helpful were always aloof, this was one of those things he couldn't mess up. His careful manipulation of the emotions of his family with his music were what really kept them going in times of desperation. Often times, they wondered how they managed without the soothing presence of their grandfather.

* * *

**A/N:** Much shorter then the others, but Brook is difficult for me to write, since I don't know him very well ^.^. I hope you all enjoyed this late update. Just one more to go! Feedback is very much appreciated.

SNE121


	9. Cyborg Franky

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 8**

**Father: Cyborg Franky

* * *

**

Like Sanji, his hands were his most precious quality. Hands that could not only destroy, but also create. Like the roaring flame tearing away dying trees to make way for a new generation of forestry. They were the hands of a strong fighter, but also a careful engineer. They could cut the strongest wood, and engrave the most intricate of designs. Dangerous, yet delicate. His hands were what created the home in which his family was living, the gently floating ship of his dreams, the Thousand Sunny.

On this particular day upon the ship, Franky was with Usopp, as he often was, and the two were as usual busy finishing up some insane project beyond belief. Usopp's imagination, combined with Franky's building skills proved to be quite a lethal combination. The project in question was, conveniently, completed and ready for testing in the calm waters around them, though was hidden beneath a large tan cloth.

"Oi, everyone!" Franky shouted, "Get out here! We've got a Super invention to show ya!" when the crew assembled, he looked to Usopp, giving the younger boy a nod, and Usopp took hold of the blanket covering their invention and tore it away.

"Introducing the latest UsoFran invention!" Usopp said triumphantly, "The Fishing Fish!"

It was some sort of large, fish-shaped device. It was rather cartoon looking, with large uneven eyes, over sized clamped teeth, an enormous body with fins far too small and an over sized tail fin. Luffy's, Brook's and Chopper's reactions were simultaneous and instantaneous – their eyes widened, shining with excitement, and immediately, they shouted, "AWESOME!!!!!"

Robin smiled slightly at the sight, "It's definitely interesting looking," she said reassuringly.

"Looks dangerous if you ask me," Nami said wearing, looking at the razor sharp teeth. "What does it do?"

"Well, they called it a 'Fishing Fish'," Zoro said, "So I'm guessing it fishes,"

"But how?" Sanji asked. It was obvious that the escalating conversation had made this strange invention all the more intriguing to each of the Strawhats (Though it wasn't possible for it to be any more interesting to Luffy, Chopper, and Brook).

"Allow us to demonstrate!" Usopp said as Franky reached behind his back and pulled out a rather bulky, rectangular remote control (where he pulled it from, no one knew, and no one really _wanted_ to know). He handed the device to Usopp, who turned it on, then Franky turned on the fish itself before lifting it up and lowering it into the ocean, where it floated beside the boat. The crew quickly accumulated beside it on deck, with Franky and Usopp in the center.

"It's a remote controlled device," Franky said, "The eyes have Video Transponder Snails, which channel the picture into this screen here," Usopp showed the front of the remote, which had a large screen accommodating most of its size, as well as two control sticks, and several buttons, "You control the camera with this red stick here, and the Fishing Fish itself with the blue stick,"

Usopp continued the explanation, "The green button opens the fish's mouth, and the yellow button closes it again," he said, "By adjusting the throttle here on the side," he showed them a rolling device on the side of the remote, "We can control it speed. Watch!"

He turned on the throttle and pushed up the control stick, and the crew watched as the fish submerged and disappeared below the surface of the ocean. "If you'll look at the remote control's screen, you'll see what they see!" he said proudly.

They watched as Usopp steered the fish rather expertly through the water, following schools of fish that he spotted on camera, then swallowing them. Luffy, Brook, and Chopper were in complete shock, and the others were obviously impressed by the useful mechanism.

"It's a Super fish catcher with a no-fail guarantee!" Franky said. "And we wouldn't have it if Usopp hadn't come up with the idea!"

The long nosed marksman blushed slightly, then grinned, "It was nothing for a brilliant mind such as my own," he insisted.

It was obvious to Franky especially that Usopp was an engineer at heart, just like himself. And it was his job as a father to teach his son everything he knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Franky and Usopp are really the essence of father and son if you ask me – they both like the same thing and Usopp relies on Franky's expertise to make him better, just like a little boy relies on his father to teach him how to fix cars, or carve wood or something. That's why I used them. Sorry if it's a little OOC... but for the purposes of this chapter, it worked. And this is the final installment of Mugiwara no Kazoku (at last!).

Until of course Oda inevitably introduces yet another crew member, in which case I'll have to write about _them_ too. But to those of you who've read and fav'd, thank you so much! Though... I strangely have more favs and alerts then reviews.... (52 and 41 respectively) Not that I'm complaining! But it'd be nice to have some more feedback. Thanks to those who HAVE reviewed though!

Well, I think that's about it (For now). Until a new Mugiwara is added, so long!

SNE121


	10. Going Merry and Thousand Sunny

**Mugiwara no Kazoku**

**Chapter 10**

**Home: Going Merry and Thousand Sunny

* * *

**

**A/N:** So MissDilemma pointed out in a review that a ship is a very important Nakama, and I'm actually very upset that I forgot about it. So, this chapter is written in memory of the Going Merry, and in honor of the Thousand Sunny, both truly loyal homes. The story was written to 'Goodnight' by Evanescence... which may account for the style, actually...

* * *

She wasn't meant to be a pirate ship, but that most definitely didn't stop her. The Going Merry endured much more then a leisurely small cruise ship should have, or could have, for that matter. She bore a great responsibility to the family she carried on her back, within her walls. It began with four, the swordsman, the captain, the navigator, and of course the sniper, given as a gift for saving her home town from vicious pirates.

Then came the cook, from whose home she was stolen to travel to an island where her navigator was being tormented by a horrid Fishman. When liberated, she was reunited with her crew, family which she housed, and they set off once again toward their destination: The Grand line. She survived Reverse Mountain, the felling of her figurehead by the unintentional head of the whale, Laboon, and of course the repair that followed. She adopted a princess into her walls, guiding her safely home. She traveled through the body of a giant Goldfish, propelled by enormous giants toward their next location. She cut through waters to save the life of her sick navigator, finding her doctor in the frigid waters of Drum Island.

Then to Alabasta, to leave her princess guest and pet duck, taking her family safely away from this place to escape the hungry hands of the Marines searching for their bounties. The damage she'd sustained was repaired by those she protected, an obvious sign that the love she felt for them was returned in full. The newest addition, her archeologist, led her up to Sky Island, leaving her atop the alter in the white Sea, damaged.

But she wouldn't give up yet, and it was her own spirit that repaired her to ensure the safe travel back to the Blue Sea Below, because Merry knew they couldn't go on without her. Even through the damaging fall, she led her family onward, for she was their home. They depended on her, and it was at Water Seven, when she finally accepted that she could no longer go on, even if her captain and best friend, the sniper, refused to admit it.

But her job wouldn't be completed until she saved her crew from Enies Lobby, repaired by Iceburg upon her own request, she went to the battle zone, back to the sea of adventures again, she came to take them home. She refused to die without her family beside her, and it was upon her return to Water Seven that tey finally accepted her fate. It was with tears and apologies that the Going Merry accepted her viking funeral, and Luffy's forgiveness allowed her to pass peacefully.

The Thousand Sunny would listen to these stories as told by Usopp, tall tales that she believed whole-heartedly and giving the Lion ship drive and purpose. Sunny would carry her pirates through the seas in Merry's place, travel to the ends of the world, keep these pirates, her family now, safe from danger through everything. As soon as she was reunited with them all, she promises herself that she will never lose them again. That _they_ will never lose _each other_ again. Because a ship isn't a home without it's family.

And the Thousand Sunny refuses to be anything but a home for the Strawhat Pirates, just like the Going Merry before her.

* * *

**A/N:**Well... this was a different writing style, wasn't it? Not quite what I expected when I started writing it, but I hope you all like it! The legacy is passed on to the Sunny :] Don't forget to review! Now, this story is REALLY complete for now!


End file.
